


无标题

by xushanxia



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xushanxia/pseuds/xushanxia





	无标题

焉栩嘉本来不想来的，大夏天的他宁愿躺在家里吹着空调睡大觉，可抵不过方翔锐软磨硬泡，神秘兮兮地说有好东西要给他看。

焉栩嘉被他说得动心，这才答应过来，是任家的佣人给他开的门，张妈客客气气道，“焉小少爷好，二楼的房间，您请便吧”

焉栩嘉点点头，对任家的那些风言风语他早有所耳闻，任豪也就是现在任氏的总裁，年轻时是个风流不羁的主儿，搞大了不少女人的肚子，任家从来都是花钱消灾、打胎了事。

可任少爷也有踢到铁板的时候，一夜情后一个姓方的女人偷偷跑路将孩子生了下来，待孩子长大后便气势汹汹地上门要钱，那女人也是个识时务的，做过DNA检测敲了任家一大笔钱后就留下孩子一个人逍遥去了。

那个孩子就是方翔锐，焉栩嘉的高中同学。焉栩嘉在他爸谈生意的时候见过任豪几面，卧槽……他忍不住心里默默吐槽……这不用做DNA也是亲父子啊……两人简直是一个模子里刻出来的。

像，太他妈像了！焉栩嘉下了结论。

二楼的房间门虚掩着，焉栩嘉没多想就推了进去。“你个臭小子，又在搞什……么……”

他话说了一半，差点被眼前的景象惊得下巴脱臼。

方翔锐裤子脱了一半，连头发丝都没乱，衣冠楚楚地在做爱。可他身下的人就状态凄惨了，那人垂着头，脑袋陷进柔软的被褥中，眼睛上被缠了一条黑布，嘴里似乎也被什么东西塞住只能听见细微的呻吟声，双手被自己脱到一半的衬衣在身后紧紧绑住，挣扎不得，下半身被脱得精光，跪在床上高抬着屁股被方翔锐一下一下地顶弄着。

焉栩嘉从震惊中回过神来，他皱了皱眉头，“你就让我看这个？”

方翔锐冲焉栩嘉抬了抬下巴，“你来了啊，等一下马上好。”他加快了抽插的速度，用膝盖顶开身下那人的双腿，好方便他的性器能进的更深，嫣红的花穴被插得汁水横流，囊袋拍打在雪白的皮肤上发出啪啪的声响。

焉栩嘉听得很烦躁，他不是不知道方翔锐爱乱搞女人，这一点真是跟他爸年轻时如出一辙，可当着他的面搞是怎么回事？他又没有偷窥癖……学校里给他写告白信的女生能绕学校好几圈呢。

终于在焉栩嘉忍不住要摔门走人之前，方翔锐结束了这场性事，往那人肚子里灌了满满的一泡精液，满足地把人扔在床上，转身在床头柜里摸了个黑色的仿真按摩棒，对着刚被完全操开的花穴直插到底，或许是刺激太大，被绑着的那人身体猛然一弹，嘴里发出如小动物般呜咽的悲鸣声。

焉栩嘉看不下去，“你不是在搞强奸吧？！别玩出事来，有你好受的。”

方翔锐没理他，满足地把人翻过来，手指握着按摩棒的底端又朝里捅了捅。娇嫩的花穴已然全部绽开，两片阴唇被操得无法合拢，紧致的阴道包裹着按摩棒，刚才射进去的精液被粗大的圆形顶端封在宫口，原本平坦的小腹呈现出不正常的轻微隆起。

“焉栩嘉……”方翔锐嗤笑起来，“你猜啊，她肚子里怀的种是我的还是我爸的？”

焉栩嘉愣了愣，等他脑子反应过来后，忍不住爆了粗，“卧槽……你他妈……搞到你老子头上了？！”真是一家门畜生啊！

“他搞我妈，我搞他老婆，很公平吧。”

方翔锐扯着床上那人的头发把她拎了起来，焉栩嘉这才看清楚，蒙住眼睛的黑布上明显沾了泪水，漂亮的嘴唇被巨大的钳口球上下分开，只能发出呜呜的喘息声，口水无法吞咽，只能顺着口球不断流下。

这场面对平日里清心寡欲的焉栩嘉着实是个刺激，他感觉到自己的性器也渐渐起了反应。

“你说是吧，小妈？”方翔锐舔了舔她的耳廓，将系在脑后的绳结解开，眼睛上的黑布顺势滑落，一双漆黑明亮的大眼睛露了出来，眼睛里蓄满了泪水，看起来水汪汪的，清纯又诱人。

“操”，方翔锐低骂一声，“别拿对付我爸的那套用在我身上，我可不吃。”

焉栩嘉这下认出来了，何洛洛来学校接过方翔锐几次，不过方翔锐并不领情，每次都偷偷开溜，把人交给焉栩嘉对付。

焉栩嘉知道这是任豪新娶的小妻子，任家唯一的太太，也不知是有什么魅力，竟然让一向心野的任少爷乖乖收了心，从此变成二十四孝好老公。

焉栩嘉一开始喊她何阿姨，其实没什么毛病，他一直喊任豪任叔叔。不料何洛洛扑哧笑出声来，一双眼睛盯着他闪闪发亮，“我有那么老吗？”

何洛洛天生一双桃花眼，笑起来给人感觉如沐春风，焉栩嘉一时看花了眼，呆呆地摇了摇头。

“嘉嘉叫我姐姐吧，我也没大你多少，方方呢？”

“他今天社团有活动要留下来，额……姐、姐姐你不用等他了。”焉栩嘉喊姐姐的时候差点没咬掉舌头，好在何洛洛没注意到，她略带遗憾地哦了一声，挥了挥手便坐上车走了。

“姐姐……”焉栩嘉重复了一遍，他实在好奇，都说何家只有一个养在深闺的小少爷，可怎么嫁给了任少爷？怎么又成了姐姐呢？

现在他终于知道了。

方翔锐拉开何洛洛的双腿，让她完全敞开、毫无遮掩地袒露着自己的最隐秘的部位，何洛洛惊恐地想要合拢，却被方翔锐重重一巴掌拍在大腿内侧，雪白娇嫩的皮肤立马一片绯红。

“跟你说好东西吧，我这小妈真是天赋异禀啊……要不怎么把我爸迷得浪子回头了？”

焉栩嘉又一次被震撼了，原来这世界上真有雌雄同体之人。何洛洛有着两副完整的性器官，男性的性器粉嫩娇小，一看就不常使用，阴阜下竟然藏着女人才有的花穴，如今那过度使用的花穴正被按摩棒满满地填塞着，淫荡地收缩吮吸着冰冷的玩具。

她的下身白皙光洁，显然是被刻意刮去过体毛，没有了遮挡物的存在，所有的性器官都一览无余、任人观赏。

“你可真不怕被你爸打死啊……”焉栩嘉翻了个大白眼。

方翔锐眯起眼睛笑了笑，“我怕啊……所以不是把你拉下水了吗？”他又指了指外面，“我爸最近忙股市呢，没空……张妈年纪大了，睁一只眼闭一只眼，放心吧。”

说着，方翔锐一下子把按摩棒的开关推到最大，原本毫无生气的玩具开始疯狂地震动旋转起来，把阴道里的嫩肉搅得天翻地覆，顶端在强烈的震动下几乎要顶开狭窄的宫口，钻到子宫里去了。

“呜呜呜！”何洛洛被按摩棒操得全身酥麻，花穴止不住地流水，她难受地摇头想要摆脱身上的束缚，却被方翔锐拨开花唇，用两指捏住阴蒂狠狠地蹂躏，双重的刺激让她在就这样生生达到了高潮，即使有按摩棒阻塞，仍有一大股黏腻的淫液喷涌而出。

方翔锐甩甩手，“这样都能潮吹啊……小妈你好厉害，我爸是不是也经常这样玩？”

刚达到了高潮的何洛洛无力回应任何问题，浑身瘫软地倒在他怀里。

“小妈，你看你这么骚，我爸一个人肯定满足不了你吧……今天我把嘉嘉也叫来了，你不是最喜欢嘉嘉了吗？等会我们两个一起操你好不好？”

何洛洛闻言又哭了，她无辜地忘向焉栩嘉，眼里满是哀求，她无法阻止方翔锐侵犯自己，但她希望至少焉栩嘉不要参与进来。

从小到大，因为自己身体的特殊，家里人把她保护在象牙塔里，她没有去学校上过学，全是请的私教。长大后，在家里为她办成人礼的那天她认识了任豪，尽管她向任豪坦诚自己的身体的奇怪，任豪竟然还是执意娶她。

他答应她给她一个新的身份，不再是何家的小少爷，而是任太太，他也确实做到了。婚后他们相爱相伴，任豪对她百般体贴，她也希望自己可以扮演好妻子和继母的角色，对方翔锐总是格外照顾，虽然方方并不领情。可她怎么也不会想到，事情会发展到今天这一步，她的继子找来他的好友在自己的家里强奸她。

“焉栩嘉，这都不操？你到底是不是男人？！”方翔锐见他还在犹豫，实在气不打一处来，他简直要怀疑焉栩嘉羊尾了。

“操！”焉栩嘉一语双关，他也顾不得那么多了，美人在前，再忍下去他才是真要羊尾了。

“这才对嘛！”方翔锐激动地一拍大腿，把何洛洛往他身上一推，焉栩嘉顺势把人抱在怀里，“给你操前面的穴，我操后面的。怎么样，够意思吧。”

焉栩嘉一手把人揽在怀里，一手摸到下面还在震动的按摩棒，缓缓地抽插起来，穴肉搅得很紧，插起来竟然有些困难，何洛洛的脑袋无力地靠在焉栩嘉怀里，她已经没有力气去拒绝什么。

“姐姐……”焉栩嘉叫她，“姐姐，让我操你好不好……”焉栩嘉把按摩棒从花穴里拔出，黏液还没来得及流干净，便扶着自己的性器抱着何洛洛猛然插入。

“呜！”何洛洛被迫承受着另一根性器的插入，焉栩嘉抱着她直上直下地操干，她两腿分开跪在他身侧，身体起起伏伏，好像是自己在操自己一样。

焉栩嘉拨开她汗湿的刘海，亲吻她的额头、眼睛、鼻子，还有她被口球撑开的嘴唇，中空的口球让焉栩嘉可以将两指伸进去，肆意地搅弄她的舌头，让她的口水更多地溢出来，焉栩嘉舔了舔，“姐姐是甜的。”

焉栩嘉对她没有那么多恨意纠葛，自然温柔很多。何洛洛很快便跪不住，任由焉栩嘉发力向上顶她，焉栩嘉的性器似乎比方翔锐的更长一些，很快便顶开了宫口，何洛洛有种要被操穿的错觉。

她又忍不住呜呜地哭了，以前有任豪给她擦眼泪，现在焉栩嘉也会给她擦眼泪。只有方翔锐显得不耐烦，“怎么又哭了啊，烦死了……嘉嘉，你可别被她骗了啊，她耐操得狠呢，和我爸做个三天三夜都没问题。”

方翔锐拿来准备好的润滑剂，挤了一大坨就往后穴塞去，冰凉的液体进入了本不该被插入的地方，何洛洛害怕地想逃，却被焉栩嘉一把抱住。

“嘉嘉，你按住她！”方翔锐继续开拓着后穴，焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛不动了，亲亲她的脸颊，“姐姐乖，忍一下，等会就舒服了。”

后穴扩张起来比花穴慢，毕竟本来不是用来做爱的器官，可渐渐地肠道里竟然开始分泌出肠液，黏哒哒地沾了方翔锐满手。

“操，后面也这么多水……”方翔锐忍不住吐槽，“怪不得我爸这么喜欢你，这个身体简直天生就是给男人操的。”

何洛洛被他说得羞愤欲死，又无法开口反驳，连耳尖都红了。

方翔锐顺手把黏液擦在了她的屁股上，稍稍抬起何洛洛的身体，性器便顺着臀缝插进了后穴里。

身下的两个穴口全部被男人的性器填满，何洛洛仰着头呼吸困难，几乎昏死过去，焉栩嘉解开她嘴里的束缚，温柔地舔她的唇瓣，方翔锐则凶狠地咬在她的后颈上，留下一个不深不浅的齿印。

“嘉嘉……”插在肉穴里的性器突然之间停下了，让她忍不住催促道，“你、你动一动嘛……”

焉栩嘉看她一副难耐的样子，笑着刮她的鼻子，“知道啦，姐姐。”

“小妈，你果然很喜欢嘉嘉啊……对他那么亲……”方翔锐心里吃味，何洛洛平常对他百依百顺的，倒是没想到她和焉栩嘉也这么亲近。

“那你说我和嘉嘉，不对，还有我爸，谁操得你比较舒服啊？”

方翔锐发狠地挺动着腰，焉栩嘉也不甘落后，两根粗长坚硬的性器在肉穴里驰骋着，一上一下、一深一浅，何洛洛忍不住勾直了脚背，她哪儿也逃不了，像是被钉在了两根肉柱上，任人鞭笞。

“不要了……不要再插进来了……会坏掉……”何洛洛感觉自己的两个穴都要被插烂了，自从早上任豪出差之后，方翔锐便把自己绑了扔在床上操到现在，她的花穴几乎没有合拢的一刻，无时无刻不在被性器和按摩棒填满，现在几乎已经没有知觉了。

可操得起劲的两人哪会理她，年轻气盛的少年偏要分个胜负，肉鞭一次次重重地捣进穴肉，把她操得嫩肉外翻，淫水涟涟，终于同时把灼热的精液洒进肠道深处，何洛洛像是被烫到一样紧紧地收缩着肉穴，极致的快感让她又一次高潮了，整个人无意识地抽搐着晕了过去。

醒来时，她发现自己的下身竟然仍被满满地填塞着，他们不知疲倦地轮流操干着她的两个穴，原本用来排泄的的后穴也在持续不断的抽插中变得湿软滑腻，在进入的时候没有遇到任何阻力。

何洛洛不知道他们做了多少次了，子宫里、肠道里被灌满了精液，她现在看上去就像一个怀孕了三个月的妇人，小腹微涨，满身淫液。

关于这天的记忆她已经非常模糊，只记得最后是焉栩嘉抱着她去浴室洗的澡，方翔锐嫌麻烦自己跑到三楼去洗澡了，自然也就错过了在浴缸里再操一次何洛洛的机会。

焉栩嘉这澡洗得也着实不轻松，何洛洛浑身无力连在浴缸里都坐不住，焉栩嘉只有一手扶着她一手给她清理，可事倍功半效率实在太低。

焉栩嘉忍无可忍，只有拿自己的性器做清洁的工具，把人里里外外又奸了个遍。再次挺起的性器顺着温热的水插进花穴里搅弄着，这次何洛洛很乖，几乎没有挣扎，闭着眼睛任由他插，焉栩嘉得了趣，换着法子鞭她的两个穴，手指也顺着性器一起插进去抠挖个爽，把何洛洛又弄得哭着醒过来。

“嘉嘉……呜呜，放过我好不好……”何洛洛哭得凄惨，看着眼睛都肿了一些。

焉栩嘉忙给她把眼泪舔掉，“明明是姐姐放过我才对……”焉栩嘉腹诽，再下去我他妈都要精尽人亡了！

等焉栩嘉把昏睡的何洛洛清理干净抱到床上的时候，方翔锐早已躺平了。

“怎么？又把人吃干抹净了？”方翔锐没好气地发问。

“换你你能忍？”焉栩嘉没给他眼神，把何洛洛小心地放在床上，盖好被子。

方翔锐从抽屉里拿出两个中型的按摩棒，往上面涂满了药膏，“你把她腿分开。”

焉栩嘉照做，何洛洛两条细长的腿瞬间被拉成M字型，花穴和后穴一片红肿，一看就是被操多了的样子。“呵，算你还有点良心。”

方翔锐小心地分开她的两瓣阴唇，将按摩棒深深地埋了进去，直抵到宫口才罢手，后穴也如法炮制，直到两个穴都插好了才罢手。

何洛洛到底是累坏了，被这么折腾也没醒，只轻轻地嗯了两声，听得人又要硬起来。不过这回，两人倒是刻意收敛了自己，一前一后抱着何洛洛沉沉睡去了。

焉栩嘉没忍住亲了下她的额头，姐姐，要是你是我一个人的就好了。

方翔锐捏了捏她的屁股，为什么你要是我的小妈呢？


End file.
